Bebida energética
by Inuka7
Summary: Cuando el sueño acecha y un examen se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina no hay mejor remedio que una bebida energética. Lo que Hinata no sabía era que, al final, iba a salir de la tienda con algo más de lo que pensaba. One-shot


Hinata Hyoga suspiró. Eran las 3:12 am y aun le quedaba mucho por estudiar. Faltaban cinco días para el examen más importante de su vida y a pesar de que ya se encontraba por el tercer repaso general seguía sin sentirse segura.

Agarró su bebida energética dispuesta a darle un buen trago cuando comprobó desalentada que el bote se encontraba vacío.

- Maldición…- masculló entre dientes. Sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la silla donde llevaba anquilosada, por lo menos, cinco horas y se encaminó al frigorífico. Pero cuando lo abrió no encontró ninguna de sus preciadas bebidas cafeinadas en su interior.- Mierda, mierda, mierda…-. No es que Hinata fuese una chica que anduviese soltando maldiciones cada dos por tres. En general se consideraba una chica bastante correcta y demasiado tímida como para soltar improperios por su boca pero la situación lo merecía.

No le apetecía nada salir a esa hora tan tardía pero estaba completamente segura de que sin su bebida no conseguiría aguantar despierta mucho más de media hora. Y no podía permitirse perder esas horas de estudio tan valiosas. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón se enfundó en unas mallas negras, se colocó una enorme sudadera azul que le llegaba casi por las rodillas y se puso unas deportivas grises nuevecitas. Si. Esas que se había comprado a principio del curso completamente motivada y dispuesta a darles uso practicando algún tipo de deporte. Era la tercera vez que se las ponía.

En la calle hacía una temperatura agradable pero aún así agradeció haberse puesto la sudadera. Llevaba su larga melena recogida en un moño mal peinado y sus ojeras delataban largas noches en vela. Por un segundo pensó que debería haberse arreglado un poco más pero luego soltó una risotada.

- ¿En que cosas piensas Hinata?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.- ¿Arreglarse a las tres de la mañana? ¿Acaso quieres ligar con el abuelo del 24 horas?- dijo con sorna mientras sonreía negando.- Estoy fatal…- murmuró mientras veía a lo lejos las luces de la tienda 24 horas.

Entró sin ni siquiera mirar al mostrador para saludar. Habitualmente Hinata era una chica educada y correcta, como ya hemos dicho antes, pero la falta de sueño y el estrés habían acabado por convertirla en una especie de zombie sin sentimientos ni preocupación por las normas de urbanidad.

Tomó entre los brazos cinco latas tamaño extra-grande de varias bebidas energéticas y se dirigió a la caja.

- Vaya… ¿Suministros contra el sueño?- oyó como le preguntaban.

- ¿Eh…?- comenzó medio perdida levantando la vista para, de pronto, quedarse petrificada.

Cuando había dicho lo de ligar con el dependiente no pensó que pudiese presentársele realmente la oportunidad puesto que, en el otro par de ocasiones que había ido por allí, el dependiente era un señor mayor, algo rechoncho y con cara de pervertido. Pero lo que estaba delante de ella era totalmente lo contrario. Un chico joven, rubio, de ojos azules, extremadamente guapo. La estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida pintada en su cara mientras Hinata le contemplaba como si fuese la primera vez que veía a otro ser humano. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico esperaba una respuesta y, sonrojándose a más no poder, le contestó tímidamente.

- S-Sí. Así es. En unos días tengo un examen difícil.- explicó intentando no tartamudear. ¡Cielos! ¡Creía que ya había dejado atrás esa manía!

- No te preocupes, ¡te saldrá bien dattebayó!- exclamó el chico ampliando su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a pasar las bebidas de Hinata por la caja. La chica le miró extasiada.

- Emmm…- comenzó dudosa pero no pudo evitar que su curiosidad por ese chico pudiese más que su vergüenza.- Nunca te había visto por aquí…- dijo despacio.- Siempre estaba un señor…- intentó explicar sin encontrar las palabras exactas para describir a ese hombre pervertido.

- ¡Ah! Si. Es mi padrino Jiraiya. Pero se ha ido de vacaciones unas semanas y en vistas de que yo no tenía nada que hacer me ha dejado al cargo. Por la mañana viene mi padre pero yo prefiero hacer el turno de noche. Es más tranquilo y puedo jugar con el ordenador o dormir detrás del mostrador.- se rió mientras Hinata pensaba que lo más probable es que cualquier día le atracasen y el ni cuenta se diese.

- Comprendo.- dijo sintiéndose tonta por no poder decir nada más interesante.

- Serán mil ciento setenta y siete yenes*.- añadió él haciendo que Hinata recordase porqué solía comprarse las bebidas en el supermercado. ¡En el veinticuatro horas eran muy caras!

- Aquí tienes.- respondió tendiéndole el dinero y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus dedos tocaron los de él. El chico la miró fijamente durante un segundo sin mover ni un músculo. Después parpadeó y pareció recomponerse. Le dio el cambio y le metió las bebidas en una bolsa.

- Bue- bueno, pues hasta luego.- murmuró la chica bajito.

- ¡Suerte con tu examen dattebayó!- exclamó el chico de pronto sobresaltándola. Sin embargo decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Girándose hizo una breve reverencia.

- Gracias, esto….- comenzó mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Naruto. Naruto Namikaze.- se presentó mientras volvía a sonreír.

- Encantada. Yo soy Hinata. Hinata Hyoga.-

* * *

El dinero que se gastó Hinata en bebidas energéticas los siguientes días podría batir un record. Naruto no podía creer que la chica pudiese tragar tanta cantidad de cafeína en tan poco tiempo y, aunque es verdad que Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada, la gran mayoría de esas bebidas se encontraban ocupando espacio en el frigorífico.

La chica se sentía sumamente culpable. Por un lado sabía que debía encontrarse en casa estudiando pero la siguiente noche estuvieron cerca de tres cuartos de hora hablando antes de que Hinata se marchase con su nuevo suministro de bebidas y la siguiente les dieron las dos charlando y comiendo las chucherías a las que Naruto la invitaba. ¡Y eso que aquel día había ido a las once!

Faltaban ya solo dos días (una noche) para el examen y, a pesar de los remordimientos, Naruto conseguía relajarla y hacerla sentir más tranquila. El chico era muy divertido y simpático. Se habían agradado desde el primer momento y Hinata no podía evitar derretirse con su mirada.

Le gustaba. Decididamente… Naruto le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Las cuatro. El examen era a las doce. Tenía que dormir algo. Pero cuando se encontró en la cama no pudo dejar de dar vueltas. De un lado al otro. Se incorporó de golpe. Sabía porqué no podía dormir.

- Hola, Naruto-kun.- saludó pesarosa al chico que la miró burlón.

- ¿No puedes dormir eh?- preguntó con burla para luego reír al ver como ella asentía con la cabeza.- Eso te pasa por tanta bebida energética.- la regañó frunciendo el ceño para luego enternecerse al ver la cara de agotamiento de la chica.- Anda, ven aquí.- dijo señalando la trastienda dónde había un pequeño sillón, una cafetera, un microondas y unas estanterías con libros, revistas y un pequeño televisor. Le indicó a la chica que se sentase en el sillón y salió a la tienda a buscar una tila y, tras meditarlo unos instantes, girar el cartel de la puerta y correr el pestillo, indicando que estaba cerrada. Total, Jiraiya no iba a enterarse.

- Tómate esto, anda.- le aconsejó cariñosamente mientras le tendía la tila que acababa de calentarle en el microondas. Hinata la agarró sin mucho ánimo y comenzó a beberla a sorbitos mientras Naruto encendía el televisor y se apretujaba junto a ella en el sillón. Hinata se sonrojó por la cercanía pero estaba demasiado agotada como para intentar alejarse. La tila comenzaba a hacer su efecto y unida al soporífero programa de adivinación que estaban pasando por la tele cayó dormida irremediablemente apoyada contra el hombro de Naruto.

El chico al sentir su peso sobre él se giró sorprendido para ver que estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió al verla así de tranquila. Se movió un poco para rodearle los hombros con el brazo mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en su pecho y, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, él también se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan…-.

Sintió una voz llamándola desde muy lejos. Aturdida abrió muy despacio los ojos para encontrarse con los de Naruto.

- Hinata-chan, son las diez.- dijo él haciendo que la chica se incorporase ya completamente despierta.

- ¡El examen!- exclamó preocupada.

- ¿Te da tiempo a llegar?- preguntó él también preocupado.

- No lo sé… Tengo que pasar por casa a ducharme y por el carnet…- comenzó retorciéndose las manos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevo!- exclamó él decido sorprendiendo a la chica. Aunque hubiesen ganado mucha confianza en poco tiempo no esperaba que Naruto se ofreciese a hacer algo así por ella.

Salieron corriendo de la tienda y Naruto la llevó en el coche hasta su casa a pesar de que no quedaba muy lejos. En circunstancias normales Hinata estaría sonrojada hasta la médula sabiendo que había un chico esperándola en su salón mientras ella se duchaba pero se encontraba demasiado agobiada como para pensar en ello.

En cinco minutos estaba lista y Naruto la llevó a toda pastilla a su universidad. Eran las doce menos cuarto cuando llegaron.

- Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.- agradeció Hinata mirándole con adoración.- Me has salvado la vida.- añadió.

- No es para tanto, Hina-chan. Además es mi modo de compensar que hayas disparado las ventas de bebidas energéticas.- dijo a modo de broma.

- Bueno. Me voy ya. ¡Deséame suerte!- gimió intranquila.

- No la necesitas. Aprobarás.- respondió él confianzudo para luego inclinarse hacia ella y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla haciéndola enrojecer hasta el cabello.

Hinata salió del coche sin decir nada más y se dirigió al aula del examen flotando en una nube. El beso del chico la había dejado tan obnubilada que no sentía ni los nervios.

Cuando le pusieron la hoja delante regresaron, eso sí. Pero estaba segura de lo que Naruto le había dicho. Aprobaría.

* * *

Cuando, unas cuantas horas después, llegó a su casa tras hacer el examen se sorprendió al ver a Naruto esperándola sentada en su portal mientras se tomaba una bebida energética.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Cómo ha ido?! ¡No he podido dormir en toda la mañana dattebayó!- exclamó angustiado. La chica le miró con dulzura. Naruto era maravilloso. Y ella… Estaba enamorada de él.

- ¡He aprobado, Naruto-kun! ¡Me he graduado!- gritó con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- ¡Felicidades Hina-chan! ¡Eso es maravilloso!- exclamó él alzándola en el aire y abrazándola de puro contento.- Hinata…- comenzó al rato, cuando se tranquilizaron, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.- Creo que me he enamorado de ti.- soltó tranquilamente haciendo que a ella se le desbocase el corazón.

- Y yo de ti. Pero no lo creo. Estoy segura.- reconoció con firmeza y dulzura a la vez. Naruto se rascó la nunca mientras sonreía confuso.

- Bueno… No me malinterpretes… No sólo lo creo, o sea yo…- balbuceó sin encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Por qué no subimos y tomamos algo tranquilamente?- sugirió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pero que no sea una bebida energética, por favor.- rogó Naruto con ojos de cordero degollado haciéndola reír.

- No te preocupes. Se acabaron las bebidas energéticas por un tiempo, te lo aseguro.- respondió extendiendo la mano a modo de promesa.

- Después de todo hay otras formas de pasar la noche despiertos…- dijo él maliciosamente.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó sonrojada Hinata al darse cuenta de la perversidad de sus palabras.

- Ya, ya… Por el momento creo que lo que mejor podemos hacer lo que queda de día y, seguramente la noche, es dormir.- sugirió él bostezando.

- Tienes razón. Prepararé un poco de ramen para comer y luego nos echaremos la siesta de nuestra vida.- propuso ella haciendo que Naruto la mirase con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Te gusta el ramen, dattebayó?- preguntó con un aura luminosa rodeándole.

- Si. Me encanta.- afirmó ella sonriendo.

- ¡Te quiero Hina-chan!- gritó él y antes de que ella pudiese asimilar sus palabras ya tenía los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Pronto correspondió a su beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de él y notando todavía en su boca el sabor de la bebida energética que había estado tomando el chico. Sonrió contra la boca de él. Desde luego el destino a veces tenía formas muy peculiares para unir a dos personas. Pero ella no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ni a Naruto ni a las bebidas energéticas.

- Yo también te quiero.-.

**FIN:**

**Notas de autora: **

**Bueno. Mañana tengo un examen y en media hora de relax que me he permitido ha salido este one-shot. Se que no es gran cosa, que es una historia muy simple y con un romance que se desarrolla a velocidad de la luz pero así ha salido. Tal vez lo retoque cuando termine exámenes y tenga tiempo para eso y para actualizar (si, he dicho ACTUALIZAR xD) mis otros fic. En fin. Voy a seguir con el estudio. Deseadme suerte! Espero que este shot os haya gustado. ^^**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
